


Akane

by HeavenAbove



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Romance, Singing, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenAbove/pseuds/HeavenAbove
Summary: She's Glorious.





	1. Endless Summer

#  Endless Summer

_June 30th, 2018- Tokyo Dome (Final Day of Tour)_

"I'd like to thank you all for your incredible and unwavering support throughout this tour. I wouldn't be on this stage without you and it means the world to me that you guys helped me get here and are helping me live my dream."

_AKANE AKANE AKANE_

She waits for the crowd to quiet down some. Her heart is racing and she can't believe that the last 250 days have been real. Her tours have always been something special, but this one is was something else entirely. 

"I hope you all had an amazing time tonight. I know I did! MY NAME IS AKANE AND I'LL SEE YOU IN 2020!"

As she exits the stage for the final time for the next year and a half, her heart is racing from the adrenaline and the anticipation for the coming Summer. Continuing down the halls of the stadium, she only stops when she reaches her dressing room. Hinata is already waiting for her with a bottle champagne and their packed bags.

"Congratulations Sakura!," Hinata greets he as she moves to pop open the bottle. 

Sakura heads over to the vanity and begins removing the garnet wig, "Thanks Hinata. My heart is pounding like you wouldn't believe. I'm sad, happy and excited at the same time. But I am kind of looking forward to just passing out as soon as we board." 

Her hair is a braided pink mess so she just leaves it as is. Collapsing on the black couch, she accepts the glass of champagne from Hinata who collapses right next to her while toeing off her heels. How she wears them all day, every day she'll never know. She can barely take wearing them 3 hours on stage. And dancing no less! The magic of being in the fashion industry she supposes. 

"Just one three hour flight and we'll be at Ino's and ready to start vacation."

Sakura sighs and slumps down further into the sofa, "Hell yes. I can't wait to get eat five pounds of her tempura."

"Hmm. I can't wait to help her decorate. I miss home."  
"Yeah. I guess I do too."


	2. Endless Summer II

# Endless Summer II

_...Please let me show you how we'll grab a ray of light..._

_Konoha Airport- Private Runway_

Sakura wakes with a gasp as the private jet touches down in Konoha. Shoving her eye mask up and yanking off her headphones, she slides the window cover up to peer outside. The sun is high in the sky and heat waves can be seen radiating off of the tarmac already at 11 A.M. She stretches in her seat and groans in satisfaction when her back pops in 3 different spots.

"Jeez, I feel like I've barely slept at all. This sucks."

Hinata giggles and she sits up as well. Her hair is in an artful disarray on the top of her head. "Yes, well this is what we get for deciding to fly at 7 A.M. after a night of celebrating." 

"Yeah yeah. Hey!," Sakura leans forward, " Did you remember to text Ino before we boarded? I zoned out as soon as we got to the airport." 

Nodding, Hinata starts to remove her seat belt and moves to stand and retrieve her purse and sketchbook from the table between them.  
"Yes, I almost forgot as well but I remember to right before I fell asleep. She replied that she'll meet us right at the main entrance of baggage claim."

"Cool. I can't wait to see her. It's been over 6 months." Sakura stuffs her eyemask and headphones into her purse and moves to exit the jet. "Hopefully we can beat traffic. I'm so hungry and I can clearly remember Summer traffic sucking so bad."

Hinata steps off of the stairs and onto the tarmac behind her and waves goodbye to their pilot. Their escort leads the to the security entrance into the airport and over to where another airport employee is waiting for them with their bags. They thank her and make their way out towards the main entrance where the first signs of the afternoon rush are beginning to show.  
The sun is somehow even more overbearing on this side of the airport and Sakura shields her eyes as she groans, "Gross!"  
She tries to spot Ino's white Jeep in the crowd of cars. "There she is!," Hinata cries as she spots her waving like a lunatic and jumping up and down. They make their way over to her and from there it's all tears of joy and laughter. 

"I've missed you guys so much!," Ino says as she wipes under her eyes with her fingertips. "You're never allowed to leave again. At least not with out me next time," she pouts as she pops open the trunk.  
Sakura hefts her two giant suitcases and then Hinata's up into the car, "Yeah, okay piggie."

"I will end you."

"Girls please," Hinata intervenes before they can draw attention. The last thing they want is people looking too closely at them. "Food first, yelling later," she sighs as she slides into the backseat tiredly.

"Yeah, yeah. I've got all the stuff ready to go at home. I know what you want Sakura," Sakura fist pumps excitedly at this, "Let's beat this traffic."

Sakura settles into the passenger seat with a sigh as Ino starts the car and pulls out of the airport and onto the highway. Hinata and Ino start talking immediately about Hinata's upcoming Fall line that's going to start popping up on the runway soon. She smiles and tunes them out as she leans her head on the window. She always told herself that there was no reason why she would ever come back to this place. She could never call it home. She had never felt comfortable with herself or with the way some people treated her in the past. Konoha doesn't exactly leave her with warm feelings. All she has of this place is flashes of arguments with her parents and memories of loneliness because her never bothered to put any effort...

She squeezes her eyes shut as she forces that to the back of her mind. She'd rather not think about that right now. She's on a well deserved break from work, if you could even call it that. It never feels like work for her because it's what she wants to do and has ever wanted to do. She's going to have an amazing Summer celebrating Ino's accomplishments and making many more unforgettable memories. She's setting _Akane_ aside for the first time in 7 years and living her life. The stage persona she built to give her privacy is going to allow just for that. Nobody knows who she really is. And it's more of a need for privacy than anything. Plenty of people know who she is. Her manager Hatake Kakakshi, her dance crew, and some of the best people she's met while in the business. They're just discreet. And she's thankful for them. She doesn't want to be judged for her private life, only for her performances. Akane let's her do this. Come 'home', relax, and enjoy some much needed time with her friends. 

So she takes a deep breath, holds, and releases. Ino makes one final turn into a residential area and her new house, a gift from her parents for completing her Masters, comes into view. She sits up straight, takes another deep breath, and prepares herself for what this Summer will bring. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one! I'm going to try and post once a week. I don't know how many chapters yet since it's not not all written. But I do have my timeline. 
> 
> Here's some background info:  
> -I'm making Konoha a giant island right off of Japan's mainland. Trees as far as you can see but once you reach the cities, it's all beautiful architecture and giant skyscrapers. Where the story is taking place will be the residential area. About 20 minutes from downtown Konoha.  
> -Yes, Hinata is a world renowned fashion designer. She specializes in every day contemporary fashion but has made all of Sakura's show costumes since the beginning. They're stunning pieces made up of gem covered bodysuits to floor length sheer glittering gowns.They left home to pursue their dreams in Tokyo together.  
> -KAKASHI! Akane/Sakura's manager!!! They met through a mutual acquaintance, Sakura's music teacher, Iruka! Iruka put her in contact with him after she talked about leaving home in order to go pursue her career when no one else would believe in her.  
> -Ino drove Hinata & Sakura to the airport 7 years ago. Ino only stayed behind because the medical university in Konoha was one of the BEST out there. ;). She visits the tours from time to time.  
> -Akane's songs are all, if you haven't guessed it yet, CASCADA songs. I love Natalie Horler and I based Akane's voice on hers. So all of the lyrics and song credit goes to her and her team.   
> -Akane's shows are massive productions with a lot of lights, gorgeous costumes and awesome dancers. SPOILER. Her dancers are led by none other than...Temari!  
> _WIGS WIGS WIGS. Akane is a stage persona. Her main physical feature is her amazing garnet hair. It's a wig, but nobody knows that right? 
> 
>  
> 
>  More facts to come in each chapter. Chapters will get longer. Feedback and suggestions much appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. Suggestions and feedback much appreciated. This is the start of what will hopefully be an epic story. Posted on the first day of Summer. Very fitting. I crack myself up. Not really. 
> 
> I'll add some stuff to the tags as we go along. It'll be tricky because I wan't to keep a lot of it a surprise, but I'll figure it out. I want to hear your thoughts of where you think this is going. :)


End file.
